This invention relates to devices which shift the side-rear view mirror in cars in order to expose dead spots. More particularly, this device relates to a novel side-rear view mirror which is capable of being pivoted to expose the blind spot by the use of the engine's vacuum.
Although rear-view mirror pivoting apparatus such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,577 exist, such devices are actuated by electric motors which have multiple deficits. First, since the mirror is controlled by a motor, an inherent problem is the long adjustment period necessary for pivoting the mirror. The long period necessary for an eclectic motor to move the mirror is seen when one adjusts the side-view mirrors at the onset of driving. Such a delay between the activation of the apparatus and the response of the mirror to the point where the blind spot is exposed could be critical if the driver seeks to make an emergency turn to the next lane. Such a delay could also be a nuisance, or annoyance given that quicker response is available. Second, electric motors can not return the mirror to its exact original position, without the presence of a memory controller--which is expensive. Third, since electrical failure is very common, such devices are prone to fail and are therefore less reliable then mechanically activated devices. Fourth, devices requiring a motor are more expensive then mechanically activated devices.
It is thus desirable to provide a cheap, reliable mechanically activated rear-view mirror for exposing blind spots where one can expose the blind spot quickly upon command and be able to have the mirror return to its exact original position.